


Thankful For You

by IneffableSoulmates (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Multi, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IneffableSoulmates
Summary: Inspired bythis threadon twitter. Happy American Thanksgiving to those who celebrate.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Thankful For You

“What in the— Hey Angel, get over here. Take a look at this.”

“Mmm, it smells scrummy, doesn’t it?”

“Who cares what it smells like, it’s potatoes topped with bloody marshmallows. It’s an atrocity, but what do you expect from Americans.”

“I don’t know, dear. With the burnt sugar crust, it has a sort of crème brûlée thing going for it.”

“You’re lucky we’re not in France, they’d take your head off for such slander.”

“I’d like to see them try! It didn’t work out so well for them last time.”

“Thanks to a little demonic intervention.”

“Yes of course, my dear, hadn’t meant to imply otherwise. I don’t know if I ever properly said, but I did so appreciate it, saved me loads of paperwork. Thank you.”

“Yeah don’t go telling the whole world, I could get in a lot of trouble for that you know.”

“Oooh, a moulded jelly! I wonder what flavour it is.”

“Cranberry, I think. Warlock loves to bother the chef on especially busy days, the little dear, so we’ve been in and out of the kitchen all afternoon.”

“It is a bit odd, isn’t it, celebrating an American holiday based on their ancestors successfully surviving away from British soil, on British soil? Seems almost sacrilegious.”

“Eh, aren’t all American holidays?”

“I suppose so. At least it will make a decent meal for the entire staff, once the Dowlings have finished, of course. Oh, I do wish I could join you and Warlock for the full dining service.”

“Me too. It’s going to be tedious, enduring a formal meal with Thaddeus and Harriet. Though Warlock is getting to be good company.”

“Aw, you big softie.”

“Shut it. Hey, I’ve got an idea. How about I join you after Warlock’s in bed? The turkey should put him out like a light, it’s got trypto-something in it, makes you sleepy. I’ll come meet you in the second pantry, and we can have our own however-many-course Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Oh Crowley!”

“Shhh!” 

“Sorry, sorry, I meant, Nanny Ashtoreth. I’d like that immensely. But are you sure you’ll be up for another huge meal right away?”

“Pssh, don’t worry about me. I hardly plan on eating with the Dowlings, or staying at that table any longer than I can help it. I’d much rather wait to dine with you.”

“Oh my dear Miss Ashtoreth, you do say the kindest things.”

“Shut up. I just want to prove to your face that marshmallows should never be put on top of tubers of any kind.”

“Hm. I think you just want to watch me lick sticky marshmallow goo off my spoon, you dirty old serpent.”

“...”

“Hah, I knew it!” 

“So, I’ll see you at half nine?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/imjohnlock4life) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
